


Don't Cry

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn cries because he thinks Louis doesn't love him, but he's got it all wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my Tumblr

Louis was straight. Zayn knew that. No matter how flamboyant he sometimes acted, Zayn knew the boy was straight. He’d never expressed the slightest real interest in a guy. Sure, he’d kissed some of them on the cheek and made jokes, but he’d never really been interested in a guy romantically.

Zayn used to be like that- silly, but never actually attracted to guys. Well, maybe he wasn’t, just thought he was. He’d never really thought about sexuality, he’d always just figured he was straight because that was ‘normal’. Louis was his first crush on a guy, and it actually made him realize he wasn’t all that straight, since it was so much more intense than any crush he’d ever had. 

He was always thinking about Louis, and whenever Louis would kiss him on the cheek or ruffle his hair jokingly, he’d find himself uncomfortably awkward and flustered. Harry knew about it, but that was it. Nobody else even knew that Zayn wasn’t one-hundred-percent straight, like he’d always thought he was.

The trouble with being…maybe in love… with Louis was that there was no chance of reciprocation. Zayn had accepted that. It was the reasonable thing to do, just acknowledge that nothing would ever happen.

He’d been pretty stoic about it, trying hard not to make Louis uncomfortable. Harry found out through his innate skill of reading faces, but nobody else had even started to make the connections.

Zayn tried his best to keep a poker face whenever Louis talked about a girl or acted silly with him or one of the others, but it kept getting harder and harder as Louis got more and more touchy-feely and goofy.

Earlier that day, they’d all been hanging out and Louis decided it was appropriate to start biting his neck. Usually when Louis did things like that, he would just show no emotion on the outside, hold in the adrenaline and wait for it to be over, making a joke to brush any reactions under the rug.

When Louis started biting his neck, he let out a little noise that he hadn’t meant to, but it made all the boys give him a look that basically said ‘Are you serious?’.

He let out a little moan, and Louis instantly pulled back and looked at him warily.

“Did you just moan?” he’d said, staring at Zayn.

Zayn shook his head, shrugging. “No.”

“Yes, you did,” Louis said insistently. “It was really loud and weird.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and stood up. “Sorry, but I really didn’t.”

He left without another word, walking quickly back to his hotel room, where he locked himself in and banged his head against the door.

He felt so stupid for making that noise- he didn’t even mean to. It was so loud and awkward he didn’t even want to think about it.

And Louis acted so disgusted by it, yanking back and saying it was weird- which it was, but hearing it from Louis…

He should have made a joke of it and just stayed, instead of storming out in a diva-rage.

Zayn shook his head and slumped down against the door, letting out a frustrated sigh. He closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that he wasn’t crying, not getting very far in the convincing.

He sniffed and stood up, trying to force himself to compose and go back to the guys, say he went to the bathroom. He left the hotel room, walking as slow as possible back, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

He turned the corner that led to the elevator and ran straight into Louis, who was walking much faster than he had been.

“Zayn!” Louis said. “I was looking for you!”

Louis’ eyes flicked up and down, and then he frowned. “Were you crying?”

“No,” Zayn said instantly, sniffling despite himself. “Allergies.”

Louis gave him a disbelieving look and glanced away. “I just wanted to apologize for biting your neck. Harry told me to.”

Zayn closed his eyes and took a breath. He was going to kill Harry. “Thanks.”

“This might sound ridiculous,” Louis said, rubbing his jaw with one hand. “But I was just wondering if you have…” Louis sighed. “Feelings for me?” 

Zayn found himself unable to speak, silently cursing Harry. 

“It’s okay,” Louis said. “I know I said you were weird back there, but I guess I’m weird too.”

“What?” Zayn finally said, watching Louis’ face carefully.

“I have slightly…confusing feelings for you,” Louis said, choosing his words slowly.

“What?” Zayn repeated.

“And I always tossed them aside because I thought you were straight, but Harry just told me that you like me but ignore it because you thought I was straight, so now I just wanted to tell you that I’m not completely straight… and you can cut in any time and stop me from embarrassing myself…”

Zayn shook his head. “What?”

Louis grimaced and then gave Zayn a push, pressing him against the wall with ease. Zayn was still rather stunned and confused until Louis kissed him.

Maybe he wouldn’t kill Harry after all.


End file.
